Luz Sombría
by Ihstar
Summary: Si dos caminos han de cruzarse, así lo harán. Esta es la historia de dos personas cuyos destino fueron entrelazados desde el mismo momento en el que se encontraron. No creían en el amor, pero se enamoraron...
1. Prólogo

Es el sonido de las festividades lo que me despierta por la mañana. Hoy se celebra la libertad en toda la galaxia.

Me levanto sin ánimos dé mucho, año tras año; es la misma historia. Mientras unos celebran una mentira, solo unos pocos conocen la verdad.

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de un hombre, que a ojos de la mayoría; no fue más que un cruel y sanguinario dictador que sembró de caos la galaxia entera. Para mi familia, la historia es distinta.

Hoy, hace 10 años, murió mi padre; Ben Solo.

Hoy, hace 10 años murió la primera orden y con ella Kylo Ren. Ambos son la misma persona.

Mi abuela ya está levantada. El aroma del café recién hecho y de las tostadas de jengibre se cuela por el hueco de las escaleras. Aspiro profundamente el dulce aroma, mientras mi estómago protesta de hambre. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?- le preguntó sonriente. Sé que para ella, es un día duro. Para una madre no es fácil saber que ha enterrado a su único hijo.

\- Hana, que susto me has dado- Protesta sin mucha fuerza- a veces me recuerdas demasiado a tu padre ¿tienes hambre?

\- Mucha. Quiero una de tus tostadas. Huelen muy bien

Se oyen pasos en él recibidor y entran en la cocina mi madre y mi tío. Ambos traen una mirada de pesar y, en especial mi madre, sin ánimos de mucha fiesta.

\- Leía, este año no pienso salir de casa hasta mañana. Y será mejor que tú tampoco lo hagas. Han puesto en la plaza una estatua gigante de Kylo Ren. Por la noche, planean quemarla.

\- Pues vaya gracia- suspiro mi abuela tomando asiento a mi lado- de todas formas, ya estoy muy mayor para andar por ahí.

\- Tío Finn- preguntó a bocajarro- ¿tú irás?

\- ¿Es que quieres ir?- pregunta con cara de pocos amigos mi madre.

\- No, no tenía pensado...era curiosidad...- desvío la mirada hacia otro lado. Me incomoda un poco la actitud taciturna que en ese momento, había adoptado mi madre.

\- A veces me pregunto qué tienes en esa cabeza...tú conoces la verdad.- me recrimina.

\- Mama, no saques las cosas de sitio. No es para tanto. Ya no soy una niña

\- Tienes 15 años, Hana. Sigues siendo una niña.

\- Por eso solo sé partes de la historia. ¿sabes por que quiero ir? Ni siquiera se como es el rostro de mi padre. Así que pensaba que a lo mejor esa estatua llevaba su cara sin la máscara negra. ¿Sabes que? Da igual, déjalo- me levanto de la silla dejando encima de la mesa el desayuno sin tocar.

Estoy demasiado enfadada para comer algo. Solo sé que necesito estar un rato a solas. Subo las escaleras con gran estruendo y me meto en mi habitación. Cierro la puerta dando un portazo.

Poco sabía acerca de mi padre. En mi memoria quedan vagos recuerdos, trazos indefinidos y a los que no consigo dotar de nitidez. Me frustra el no recordar su rostro, su voz o su olor. Y después esta el dolor de cabeza que me acompaña cada vez que intento recordar algo sobre el. Ben Solo ¿Quién eras en realidad?

Se abre la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y por el umbral asoma el dulce rostro de mi madre con semblante serio. Suspira.

\- Hana- me llama. Levanto la vista hacia ella.- toma.

Me tiende un pequeño trozo de papel. Lo agarro con las dos manos y clavo la vista en el con sorpresa. El rostro de un hombre dibujado a lápiz me observa. Es joven, de profundos ojos, prominente nariz y desordenado pelo negro cayendo por su frente. Sonríe tímidamente mostrando una perfecta fila de dientes.

Durante unos minutos lo observo con avidez intentando memorizar todos los trazos del retrato. Ciertamente, hay un aire familiar en ese hombre. Clavo la vista en mi madre

\- ¿Es el?- preguntó.

Ella asiente.

\- Es lo único que conservo de él. Es un autorretrato que hizo para ti. Me lo dio cuando tú tendrías unos tres años. A tu padre se le daban bien el arte…tallaba muy bien y con cuatro cosas hacia un dibujo precioso.

\- He pensado muchas veces cono seria…pero nunca me lo imagine así. Tengo su pelo- sonreí

\- Y sonríes como él. Aunque -río divertida mi madre- no has heredado su nariz.

\- Cierto. Menos mal que en el resto soy tu vivo retrato.

Me acaricio el pelo y depósito un suave beso en mi frente. Observe el rostro de mi madre, seguía siendo muy bella a pesar de peinar ya canas, y de que las arrugas comenzaban a asomar en la comisura de los labios y alrededor de los ojos. De ella había sacado el color de ojos avellana, la piel delicada y el cuerpo menudo. Por lo visto, el resto se lo debía a mi padre.

\- Siempre me pregunte por que no te casaste con nadie….y la verdad creía que mi padre sería un hombre guapísimo. Pero ahora que le veo… guapo lo que se dice guapo...

Sonríe con ternura mientras me acaricia el cabello negro. Aparta unos mechones de pelo de mi rostro.

\- No fue la belleza lo que me enamoro de tu padre.- se toma un respiro antes de seguir hablando- Hana, creo que ha llegado el momento de contarte todo. Dentro de unas semanas ya cumples 16 años y creo que tu abuela tiene razón. Estas lista para saber quién eres, de dónde vienes y quienes fuimos tus padres.

\- Mama…me estas asustando… ¿soy hija de jubba the hutt?

Mi madre estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

\- Sinceramente, estas fatal. A veces me preguntó si te caíste cuando eras pequeña…

\- ¡Mama!- protesto

\- Hay una historia que tengo que contarte. Pero antes quiero que sepas por que espere tanto para decírtelo todo. Tu padre no fue un hombre fácil. Y sobre sus hombros, recaía un destino muy amargo. Pero gracias a él aquí estamos. Y creo que hay cosas que comprenderás ahora; que ya casi eres una mujer. Nunca he dejado de amarle, aun después de tantos años lo sigo teniendo en mi corazón. Y, para mí, nunca habrá hombre como él. Por eso no he vuelto a estar con nadie aunque tú no hayas tenido a nadie que se parezca a un padre. Espero que no nos juzgues muy duramente, tanto a él como a mí…


	2. Chapter 1

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento. La noche era clara y con una temperatura muy agradable. Unos cuantos grillos soltaban notas discordes al viento. Rey paseaba con aire meditabundo por las afueras del poblado de la resistencia, envuelta en una especie de chal color arena.

Había vuelto a tener un mal sueño. Procuraba guardárselos para sí misma, pero sabía que su maestro se percataba de lo que sucedía con ella. Suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia una piedra lo bastante grande como para hacer un alto en el camino y observar el brillo de la luna mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Había vuelto a soñar con él. La verdad es que era el protagonista indiscutible de todos sus malos sueños. No seguían un patrón. A veces luchaba contra él, otras hablaban e intercambiaban ideas y en otras ocasiones, como hoy; era perseguida por un Kylo Ren enmascarado con su sable encendido en las manos.

Se preguntó si el también sonaría con ella. Algo en su interior le decía que así era, pero que seguramente serian cosas mucho más agradables.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro somnoliento de Fin.

\- Por lo que veo tu tampoco- el muchacho asistió- Estamos al paso de entrar en guerra.

\- Lo sé. Sabes, nunca pensé que volvería otra vez al campo de batalla. ¿Tú que harás?

\- Lo que decida mi maestro. Ahora soy una padawan. Pero no me agrada la idea, por mucho que la Primera Orden no deje alternativa.

\- Y pensar que yo solo quería huir de ellos…. Y aquí me tienes, pensando que a lo mejor mañana vuelvo a tener un arma entre mis manos y enfrentándome a la Primera Orden.

\- Como hemos cambiado en tan poco tiempo ¿verdad?- Rey suspiro- y yo que me dedique tantos años a esperar mientras pasaban mis días…. Y aquí estoy.

\- ¿No tienes frío? Está comenzando a refrescar- soltó Fin de improviso.

\- Tienes razón. Sera mejor que volvamos a casa y procuremos descansar.

Rey se levantó acomodándose mejor en su chal. Le dirigió una última mirada a Fin que seguía sin moverse y le deseo buenas noches. Emprendió el camino de regreso procurando no volver a adentrarse en sus pensamientos hasta haber llegado a su habitación. No es que tuviera mucho sueño, pero necesitaba estar sola y eso Fin; a veces, no lo comprendía. Había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieran en Jakku. Su vida entera había dado un giro inesperado tomando una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que había llevado toda su vida. Se sintió apesadumbrada mientras daba los últimos pasos que la conducirían a la puerta de su casa.

Poco quedaba de la chatarrera de Jakku que gastaba sus días revolviendo en el metal para poder comer. Y pensar que había pasado un año de todo aquello…y parecía como si fuesen 50 años, toda una vida.

Finn se había recuperado de su enfrentamiento con Kylo Ren. Había sido una larga convalecencia, pero había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo que lo único que quedara de todo aquello fuera una fea cicatriz en su espalda. Después se había sometido a un duro entrenamiento para, según él, no volver a ser un muchacho que no sabe ni lo que es dar un puñetazo. Mientras tanto, Rey había aprendido algo de cómo manejar y usar el don que se le había dado junto con una de las figuras más míticas de la galaxia: Luke Skywalker.

Era un hombre bastante enigmático. Callado la mayor parte del tiempo y con mirada cansada perpetuamente en el rostro. Quizás fuera por todo el horror vivido o porque sintiera que como Jedi había fallado a los suyos. O quizás la caída de su aprendiz y sobrino tuviera mucho que ver en todo ello. Nunca quería hablar de él, las pocas veces que le había preguntado acerca de ello eludía con maestría las respuestas o simplemente gruñía un monosílabo para no contestar. Pero, pese a todo, sentía un profundo cariño hacia él. Era su maestro, pero también su amigo y la persona que más le entendía.

El amanecer no se hizo de esperar. Lo vio asomarse tímidamente por el horizonte con su paleta de colores cálidos. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se miró al espejo observando las profundas ojeras que se habían asentado debajo de sus ojos. Se lavó la cara y fue a por un café a la cocina. Allí ya la estaba esperando totalmente despierto y fresco como una lechuga su maestro.

\- Buenos días, Rey. Veo que no has dormido muy bien- se levantó para alcanzar una taza. Ven, siéntate y toma un café con tu viejo maestro

\- Gracias. Buenos días maestro, veo que has descansado bien.

\- ¿Has estado hablando con Finn hasta tarde? – la miró de reojo mientras vertía un humeante café negro en la taza roja de Rey- o hay algo más que quieras contarme?

\- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?- preguntó sin preámbulos. Si algo caracterizaba a Rey, era el ser una persona muy directa.

\- Desde hace mucho niña. No olvides quien soy. Solo que te he dado tu espacio y estaba esperando a que tu fueras la que me lo contará. Pero está claro que eres más reservada de lo que llegue a imaginarme.

\- Yo…- suspiro desviando la mirada a la taza que reposaba en sus manos- me daba apuro decírtelo. Sueño con él. Lo veo vívidamente, como si estuviera a mi lado. Y el…. bueno es tu sobrino. Y las veces que intente preguntarte por él pues…me di cuenta de que es un tema del que prefieres no hablar.

\- Me duele nombrar a Ben, por eso no quiero saber nada de él. Pero en este caso la cosa es diferente. Hay algo sobre lo que he estado meditando mucho. Kylo Ren y tú tenéis una conexión antítesis.

\- No te comprendo…- dijo la muchacha levantando las cejas

\- La Fuerza es sabia y siempre busca el equilibrio. Si te das cuenta a lo largo de la historia para un Jedi poderoso ha habido su homólogo en el lado oscuro. Y siempre condenados a enfrentarse y a relacionarse. Para Obi- wan fue Anakin, para Yoda el emperador Palpatine, para mi es Snoke y para ti es Kylo Ren. Si uno escoge un camino, el otro se va por el opuesto para alcanzar el equilibrio.

\- Comprendo. Pero eso no me explicaría mis sueños. ¿O acaso tú sueñas con el líder Snoke?

\- ¡No!- exclamo con un gesto de asco- seria lo que me faltaba. Tengo la sensación de que en vuestro caso, hay algo más… los caminos de la Fuerza son indescifrables. Y a veces las cosas pasan sin que podamos comprenderlas. Ese misterio te toca a ti descifrarlo mi joven aprendiz. No a mí.

\- Pues sí que me has servido de ayuda- mascullo Rey en voz baja.

\- Te he oído. Acaba de desayunar, tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- Maestro- llamo la chica después de un largo sorbo de café- si la república le declara la guerra a la Primera Orden… ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

\- Cada uno deberá tomar su propia decisión, Rey. No te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras hacer. Y por mi parte, yo apoyaré a mi hermana.

La muchacha asintió un poco decepcionada. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil el seguir una orden directa. Pero por otro lado, se lo esperaba. Luke era un buen hombre y siempre prefería que cada uno siguiera su propio camino realizando sus propias elecciones; para bien o para mal. Se preguntó cómo es que Kylo Ren pudo cambiar tanto como para abandonar las enseñanzas del hombre que ahora mismo le servía un trozo de pan mientras sonreía. ¿Qué le había pasado a Ben Solo para terminar convertido en el monstruo que era Kylo Ren? Bueno, ese no era su problema. O eso creía.

Furia contenida caminando a pasos agigantados por los pasillos de la nueva base. Era lo que emanaba Kylo Ren a su paso. Varios soldados doblaron en una esquina tomando otra dirección para no tener que cruzarse con él. Su humor se había ensombrecido mucho más en los últimos meses desde la destrucción de la base Starkiller. Dobló una esquina y entro en la sala de mando. Allí le esperaban varios oficiales y el general Hux para una reunión de emergencia.

\- Por fin llegas Ren- alzo la voz entre los presentes el general Hux- caballeros, tomen asientos. El asunto que nos trae aquí es de suma importancia.

Los asistentes se situaron en sus puestos mientras un holograma representando un planeta apareció ante ellos.

\- Nuestros espías han descubierto recientemente actividad clandestina en el planeta Selenia- comenzó a hablar una oficial mientras manejaba los mandos del holograma- Este planeta se encuentra en manos de la Primera Orden y es uno de nuestros principales yacimientos de oro e én es uno de los primordiales fabricantes de armas. Desde su adhesión al sistema de planetas de la primera orden, ha existido una facción de selenitas que se oponen a nosotros. Durante mucho tiempo, esto no ha sido un problema. Las rebeliones fueron sofocadas sin problemas y sin causar muchas bajas en la población civil. Pero recientemente, el movimiento independentista ha ido ganando fuerza. Hemos registrado algunas revueltas en el sector minero de las montañas con escaso éxito.

\- Me imagino que todo este malestar tendrá que ver con la baja repartición de bienes que hemos hecho este año. Desde la destrucción de la Starkiller nuestros activos se han visto seriamente dañados. Y no estamos en nuestro mejor momento- puntualizó el capitán Aylo- aun así, no entiendo como una pequeña revuelta en un planeta periférico es motivo de una reunión de urgencia.

\- Señor- prosiguió la oficial- hemos sido informados de que Selenia está negociando su adhesión a la Nueva República. Estamos tratando de confirmar esta información.

Las voces de todos los presentes se alzaron formando un coro de protestas. Kylo se revolvió incómodo en su asiento. Eso era algo que debían de haber previsto. Después del golpe asestado por la resistencia, la primera orden había perdido gran cantidad de dinero y de personal en la destrucción de la base. Como consecuencia, habían tenido que tomar una serie de políticas de austeridad y de sobreproducción que no contentarían a la población.

Por lo general, la población adherida a la Primera Orden seguida un régimen muy estricto en cuanto a deberes y libertades. No podían poseer nada y se les educaba desde niños a que su función en el universo era trabajar por la gloria de su líder, al que habitualmente veneraban como a un dios. A cambio, el líder les proveía de comida, vestimenta y casa; un gesto de su magnanimidad divina. Así funcionaba la maquinaria de producción bélica del régimen totalitario de la Primera Orden. Crear una población fácilmente maleable, concentrada en producir para gloria de su líder y viviendo una distorsionada realidad.

Hasta ahora todo había ido muy bien. El sistema funcionaba y los 50 planetas que componían la Primera Orden eran leales a la causa. Hasta que las raciones de comida empezaron a mermar y se exigieron más horas de trabajo a la población. Ahí comenzaron los disturbios.

Selenia siempre había sido un pueblo problemático. Antigua colonia mandaloriana, conservaba en la sangre los trazos rebeldes y el carácter belicoso de sus antiguos conquistadores. Su adhesión al sistema había venido a través de un acuerdo en el que Selenia cedía la explotación de sus minerales a cambio de ciertos fueros y leyes especiales. Durante unos años se respecto él acuerdo, hasta que Hux subió en la escala de poder situándose al mando y dio por derogados estos convenios. Al pueblo selenita no le sentó bien, pero la Primera Orden estaba en la cúspide de su poder y se rumoreaba que había construido un arma que drenaba la energía de las estrellas, y podía destruir planetas enteros. Así que optaron por silenciarse y esperar. Y su momento, había llegado.

\- De ser cierto, debemos tomar medidas drásticas- exclamó enfurecido Hux- si dejamos que uno solo de nuestros planetas se adhiera a la Republica, estaremos mandando un mensaje de debilidad. Y puede ser imitado por los planetas vecinos.

\- Si quieren abandonar nuestra orden, se irán- exclamó en viejo general Eryh- ¡pero con los pies por delante! ¡Los aniquilaremos!

Se oyeron aplausos de aprobación en la sala. Hux sonreía pletórico orquestando aquella fanfarronería sin sentido. Kylo se concentró en escrutar el rostro de los presentes. Humanos sin discernimiento, ebrios de poder y decidiendo algo que a él le importaba bien poco. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su tiempo. Como en buscar a esa maldita mujer, esa vulgar chatarrera que le había dejado una cicatriz encima de su ceja derecha. Esa cicatriz que tenía que mirar todos los días recordando la humillante derrota.

\- ...y ahí es donde entra usted, señor Ren- dijo la oficial sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿perdón? – Dijo con su voz metálica- ¿podría repetirlo? No me han quedado claro algunos aspectos.

La muchacha miro a su superior, el general Hux; en busca de compresión para tan ambigua situación. Hux fulminó con la mirada a Kylo, pero este bajo su máscara se mantenía impasible. Después de un breve duelo de miradas por parte del general, Hux le hizo un gesto a la oficial para que volvierá a exponer el plan de la misión a Kylo Ren.

\- Como le decía, nuestra central de inteligencia ha sido informada de que en breves se realizará una reunión en el sistema de Miare entre representantes separatistas de Selenia y embajadores de la Nueva República para debatir las condiciones de la adhesión del planeta. Por eso solicitamos a los caballeros de Ren para que corroboren este encuentro y traigan pruebas de ello

\- ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? ¿No tenéis tropa de asalto para eso?- bramó enfurecido- ¿aprueba esto el líder Snoke?

\- Ha sido idea suya- dijo Hux paladeando cada palabra- se requiere de un trabajo que sólo vosotros podéis hacer.

Se estaba burlando. El muy déspota estaba disfrutando de la situación de verlo enredado en un juego de espías. Relegado a una misión que cualquier soldado podría realizar. Si realmente había sido orden de Snoke, no comprendía por qué su maestro lo enviaba a una misión tan ridícula. Era humillante. Sabía que su entrenamiento había llegado a un punto muerto donde apenas era capaz de conseguir avances...pero realizar funciones que no le competían y que estaban muy por debajo de sus habilidades... Era un castigo.

Desde aquel día todo su mundo se había tambaleado. En su vida, la batalla que había perdido contra Rey había supuesto un punto de inflexión a su existencia. Como si a partir de ahí comenzase un nuevo Kylo Ren, más vengativo, más lleno de odio y más frustrado que nunca.

En contra de las predicciones de Hux, Kylo asintió aceptando la misión y abandono apresuradamente la sala. Necesitaba estar solo o comenzaría a mandar a todo esos idiotas por los aires.


	3. Chapter 2

La lluvia caía silenciosa a medida que la noche avanzaba. Rey estaba todavía digiriendo los acontecimientos de la última reunión con la hermana de su maestro mientras se perdía en los rítmicos sonidos de la lluvia. Aspiro el suave aroma de la tierra mojada. Algo que la maravillaba y llenaba su pecho de un sentimiento de gozo indescriptible. Eran sensaciones muy nuevas, y con cierta aura mágica para una habitante de las arenas que solo conocía el sol ardiente y el aire seco.

Luke Skywalker tomó asiento a su lado, en las escaleras que conducían a la pequeña casa que ambos compartían. Permanecieron durante unos minutos en silencio con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Rey?- rompió abruptamente el silencio el maestro Luke.

\- A donde irá a parar todo esto. Y en que no se si quiero ir, Maestro

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – la miro en hito. La muchacha dio la callada por respuesta, algo que incómodo a su Maestro- Rey, háblame. ¿A qué le temes?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente. Tengo miedo a encontrarme con él.

El maestro Jedi la miro extrañado dibujándose la incertidumbre en los contornos de su mirada.

\- ¿Con Kylo Ren? ¿Has tenido alguna premonición que deba saber?- Rey negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces…?

\- Es una certeza. No sé si tiene algún fundamento o solo es mi alocada imaginación….pero es como si algo en mi supiera que allí nos encontraremos. Por eso preferiría no estar.

\- Pero iremos. Mi testaruda hermana ha decidió ser ella misma la embajadora en esta ocasión y como comprenderás, no la voy a dejar partir sola. Llevará el respaldo de lo que quedan de los Jedis. Es nuestro deber.

\- Lo sé- mustio.

\- Pero, volviendo a nuestro asunto. ¿Por qué le temes?

\- No lo sé, siento que no quiero verle. No quiero oír su voz, ni ver su rostro. Ni recordar el momento en el que atravesó a su padre de lado a lado ¿Cómo pudo?

\- La cuestión ahora no es el por qué, Rey. Si no lo que provoca en ti. Si crees que te enfrentaras con él, debes ir preparada. Y tu corazón debe ir libre de temores, porque los miedos son los que nos hacen tomar caminos oscuros.

Rey cerró los ojos. Sabia a lo que se refería su Maestro, lo había oído miles de veces. El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio al sufrimiento… En definitiva, el miedo es el camino hacia el lado oscuro. Suspiro tratando de acallar sus propios temores para poder compartirlos con su Maestro.

\- Me avergüenza admitirlo. Es más, siempre pienso que si no lo digo en voz alta, eso no ha tenido lugar.

\- Tranquila. Yo no soy quien para juzgarte.

\- Quería matarlo. Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por que la tierra se abrió en dos. Lo odiaba. Me parecía tan monstruoso, tan horrible… Quería hacérselo pagar. Quería que la sangre derramada fuera pagada con más sangre. ¿Por qué no iba a ser distinto ahora? ¿y si termino matándole?

\- Rey, mírame. Ya no eres la misma. Has cambiado y creo que tu entrenamiento te ha dado otra perspectiva ¿crees que la venganza es la solución?

\- No, creo que no. Pero sigue siendo un monstruo.

\- No siempre fue así…- susurro el Jedi con pesar- ¿le odias?

\- No, no le odio. Pero me sulfura.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? Ya te he dicho que no voy a juzgarte.

\- Le odie en ese momento. Ahora odiarlo no. Pero…- clavo la mirada en los ojos azules de su maestro- ¡me enerva el pensar que lo tuvo todo y no supo apreciarlo! Y yo, me pase la vida esperando a una familia que nunca llego. Me dejaron tirada en un planeta de mierda a sobrevivir de la inmundicia de la guerra. Lo pase muy mal. Y nunca tuve a quien contarle mis penas, ni a quien pedir ayuda. Y el…- se detuvo a coger aire para continuar- Tenia un padre que lo quería, tiene una madre increíble y un tío… que para mí es el mejor hombre que he conocido en este universo….Tenía una familia. Pero no, a él no le fue suficiente, se unió a la Primera Orden, comenzó a matar por ira y acabo con la vida de su padre a sangre fría. No lo entiendo, maestro. Y es injusto.

\- ¿Así que es eso? Tu enfado no es con él, sino con la situación que te ha tocado vivir. ¿Has tratado de comprender a tu oponente? ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco egocéntrica?

\- ¿Egocéntrica?- pregunto extrañada.

\- Estas viendo las cosas solo desde tu perspectiva. Pero Rey, ya no eres la niña solitaria de Jakku. Eres un padawan. Y tu mente debe expandirse, aprender a mirar las cosas desde todas las perspectivas posibles para tratar de comprender y encontrar una solución.

\- No sé a dónde quieres llegar- escupió frustrada.

\- ¿Sabías que Ben no conoció el rostro de su madre hasta los 5 años? ¿o que la persona a la que creía su madre no era más que una niñera a la que se le pagaba? Hay muchas cosas que desconoces.

\- ¡Pues cuéntamelas!- demando inmediatamente

\- Todavía no puedo hablar de ello. Creíamos que lo hacíamos lo mejor posible…

\- Como sea. Seguro que teníais una buena razón. ¿Sabes lo que de verdad le sucede a tu sobrino? Que a sus 25 años todavía tiene la edad del pavo.

Se levantó y se metió en la casa dando por zanjada la conversación. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Estuvo dando vueltas durante un par de horas sin poder conciliar el sueño mientras su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Escucho a su maestro trastabillar en la planta baja durante unas horas antes de acostarse. Se preguntó varias veces que estaría haciendo ese hombre para armar tanto alboroto, pero no se levantó para comprobarlo. Opto por dejarse estar tranquila en su cuarto. Ya lo averiguaría mañana.

Finalmente el cansancio y las emociones del día pudieron más que su inquietante mente, y cayó en un sueño pesado y profundo. Y en algún punto de la silenciosa madrugada comenzó a soñar vívidamente; como si fuera un testigo silencioso de algún suceso acaecido años atrás. Quizás cuando todavía ni había nacido.

Estaba oscuro. Solo una tenue luz amarilla se colaba por una rendija de la puerta. Había una pequeña cama en una esquina, donde alguien sollozaba con fuerza. Se acercó a tientas sin saber muy bien que se iba a encontrar. Palpo a través de la mantas un cuerpecito y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la habitación, distinguió una pequeña cabeza de pelo negro y enmarañado.

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una mujer apresuradamente y con rostro preocupado. Se acercó a la cama y acarició el cabello del pequeño._

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó dulcemente la mujer de largo cabello castaño._

 _\- Por que echo de menos a mí mamá- susurro una entrecortada voz infantil._

 _\- Pero…yo soy tu mamá. ¿Quieres dormir con mamá?_

 _\- ¡No! Tú no eres mi mami ¡Mentirosa!_

 _La mujer guardó silencio. Dos lágrimas se estrellaron silenciosas en las sabanas. Se levantó apretando los puños y salió cabizbaja cerrando la puerta tras de si._

 _El niño continuó llorando tapando todo su cuerpo con las sabanas. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Y también odio. Y abandono. Pero era el temor lo que más apremiaba en su alma. Algo que la ahogaba con manos invisibles._

Se despertó tratando de coger aire. Respiro profundamente durante un par de veces para asegurase de que el aire entraba sin dificultades en sus pulmones. Aparto la colcha verde de su pequeña cama y se incorporó. Con los pies descalzos, acariciando suavemente la arcilla fría del suelo; de dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo y dejo que corriera un rato perdiéndose en el sonido del agua al caer sobre la loza blanca. Después, se refrescó el rostro y la nuca. Clavo la mirada en el pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. Dio un respingo hacia atrás que casi termina con sus huesos en el suelo. La imagen que le había devuelto el espejo no era la suya, si no la del rostro sudoroso y crispado de Kylo Ren. Volvió a mirar al espejo. Ahora había una imagen más pálida de sí misma.

Y lo comprendió. Ese niño era Ben Solo. Se llevó la mano al corazón en un intento vano de calmar su alocado corazón. Todavía podía sentir en su piel el miedo, la sensación de abandono y la tristeza del niño de su sueño. ¿Qué había pasado en la vida de Ben? Comenzó a hilar su sueño con lo que le había contado su maestro. Por algún motivo, Ben había sido apartado de sus padres hasta la edad de 5 años. Y se había criado creyendo que sus padres eran otras personas. Eso, para una mente infantil, tuvo que ser muy confuso. Se incorporó y volvió a su cuarto. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y fijo la vista en el techo. Ahí fue cuando Ben Solo abrazo el miedo como opción.


	4. Chapter 3

Trazos indefinidos de un mal sueño flotaban indecisos en su memoria. Parte de las sabanas descansaban revueltas sin concierto por el suelo. Kylo Ren se levantó y fue buscando una ducha fría que se llevara por el desagüe el sabor amargo con el que se había despertado.

Se vistió con sus acostumbrados ropajes negros y se colgó el sable láser al cinturón ajustándolo a su cintura. Dedico unos minutos a observar el casco que había pertenecido a Darth Vader. Mellado y desbastado, pero conservaba cierta aura de la grandeza de su antiguo propietario. Un lord que gobernó en toda la galaxia con mano de hierro y férrea voluntad. Se lo había prometido hace tiempo y volvió a renovar su promesa. Terminaría lo que él había empezado, así le costara su propia vida.

Se colocó su casco negro y plata. Salió de la habitación tomando el corredor de la derecha hacia los hangares. Partía hacia el sistema Miare a la supuesta reunión secreta. Esperaba encontrarse con muchos rebeldes a los que atravesar y así descargar parte de la furia que hervía en su interior.

Se levantó antes de que rompiera el alba. Fue a la cocina silenciosamente para no despertar a su maestro y puso una cafetera al fuego. Luego, alcanzo dos tazas de la alacena y corto un poco de pan y mantequilla para el desayuno. Se sirvió un café flojo y sentada a solas en la mesa se lo fue tomando a pequeños sorbos.

Luke apareció por el umbral de la puerta con rostro somnoliento. Al verla, frunció el ceño extrañado.

\- ¿Y tú tan temprano? Si siempre soy yo el primero en levantarse. ¿No podías dormir?

\- Llevo despierta desde las 3 de la mañana.

\- Anda, sírveme un poco de eso a lo que llamas café.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi café?- pregunto fingiendo enfado mientras lo echaba en la taza.

\- Pues que sabe fatal. No tienes ni idea de cómo hacer café.

\- Pues no lo bebas- protesto divertida- el agua del grifo está muy buena por la mañana.

\- Cuando las ranas críen pelo- soltó Luke alcanzando un trozo de pan- Rey, ¿Por qué no has podido dormir?

\- No sé- suspiro apretando la taza entre sus manos- estoy intranquila, tengo mal cuerpo y los pelos como escarpias. No sé qué me sucede, maestro.

\- Un mal presentimiento. Pase lo que pasé, no te separes de mi ¿entendido?

La muchacha asintió. Se oyeron dos golpes secos en la puerta. Luke se levantó y fue hacia el recibidor de la pequeña casa. A los pocos minutos volvió seguido de su hermana melliza. Leia iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido de gasa color zafiro, sus cabellos entrecanos recogidos en varias trenzas y lucia unos hermosos pendientes de perlamadre de Alderaan.

\- ¿Estáis listos?- preguntó- la lanzadera nos espera. Dameron y Finn ya están dentro.

El punto de reunión en el sistema Miare era una pequeña luna que desde el espacio era una bola azul turquesa. El 90% de la superficie del planeta era agua en su totalidad, inmensos océanos de aguas mansas. Aterrizaron en una pequeña isla en cuyo centro se erguía una edificación simple de madera rojiza, una pequeña casa de amplios espacios abiertos y muy luminosos.

Rey se acomodó en su asiento maravillada por la visión del cálido sol, agua de reflejos pálidos y oleaje rítmico. Tanto ella como su maestro llevaban puesto el uniforme naranja de piloto de la resistencia. Leia había insistido en que era mejor que aparentasen ser miembros a dos Jedis; esta fue la condición que les puso la princesa para poder embarcarse en la misión diplomática que los había llevado a ese apartado planeta.

Bajaron de la nave y entraron en la casa. A la cabeza de la comitiva iban Leia y Dameron. Detrás de ellos se situaron Rey y Luke. Fin permanecería en la nave, en puesto de avanzada por si hubiera necesidad de salir apresuradamente del planeta.

Dos personas, hombre y mujer, los estaban esperando en el interior. Tenían los rasgos típicos del pueblo selenita, largo cabello color plata, ojos azul pálido y blanca piel de alabastro. Ambos vestían los ropajes grises y ásperos típicos de la confección de la primera orden para su población. Saludaron y el hombre preguntó quién de los presentes era Leia Organa. Rey se río en sus adentros por lo absurdo de la situación. Solo había dos mujeres en la comitiva y claramente, la jovencita de mono naranja no iba a ser. Hechas las presentaciones los condujeron a una pequeña plataforma que, a un gesto de la mujer selenita; comenzó a descender en la tierra. Parecía que la base se encontraba dentro del planeta, no sobre él.

Descendieron durante más de 10 minutos, por lo que Rey supuso que estaban muy profundos para evitar ser detectados por los radares de superficie de la Primera Orden. La puerta tras ellos se abrió y salieron a una espaciosa sala iluminada artificialmente y con planchas de acero en las paredes. Al fondo, aparecían cuatro puertas que conducían a corredores en los que se perdía la vista. Tomaron el segundo de la derecha que, tras recorrerlo varios metros; desemboco en una sala grande donde otros selenitas los estaban esperando. En el centro había una mesa alargada de madera rojiza y toscas sillas del mismo material.

Leía se acercó a ellos y los saludo uno por uno. Rey y Luke a tomaron posiciones al lado de la puerta manteniéndose al margen de la charla burocrática de la reunión. Los presentes tomaron asiento y comenzaron las negociaciones. Rey dejo volar su imaginación, toda aquella palabrería política la aburría demasiado y tampoco es que tuviera especial interés en ella. Se dejó vagar por sus propios recuerdos y ensoñaciones ajena al medio que lo rodeaba.

Comenzó como una pequeña mancha en su conciencia de la que, en un principio; no fue consciente. Fue creciendo poco a poco hasta cubrir sus sentidos de una espesa oscuridad consiguiendo embotar su percepción. Y fue cuando lo supo. Kylo Ren estaba en la base. Y la llamaba a gritos. La buscaba como un perro de presa.

\- Esta aquí. El esta aquí- le dijo a su maestro antes de salir corriendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡Rey! – oyó gritar a su maestro en la distancia- ¡espera!

Luke Skywalker se vio inmerso en una compleja disyuntiva, ir tras su discípula o comunicar a su hermana la presencia de la Primera Orden y asegurarse que se ponía a salvo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, podría en peligro a una de las dos mujeres. Finalmente, opto por ocuparse de su hermana confiando en que el entrenamiento de Rey estaría a favor de la muchacha.

No supo por que echo a correr por corredores que ni siquiera sabía a donde conducían. Freno en seco sin saber por dónde seguir. Estaba en un pequeño hangar de carga totalmente vacío con la única compañía de un par de cajas de suministros. No sabía cómo había llegado allí ni como volver a la sala de conferencias. Algo la había impulsado a tomar ese camino, como si se hubiera transferido una ruta a su cabeza. Y allí no había nadie.

\- Veo que Skywalker logro limpiar la mugre de chatarrera- dijo una voz con timbre metálico a sus espaldas.

Rey cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz.

\- Y tú sigues escondiéndote tras una máscara- dijo antes de encarar a su oponente.

Kylo Ren estaba como lo recordaba. Oscuros ropajes, mascara cromada y su empuñando su sable láser. Durante largo rato se miraron sin decir una sola palabra. El silencio que se había asentado entre ambos fue roto por el siseo de mascara al abrirse. La tiro al suelo con un golpe seco mostrando su rostro surcado por una cicatriz, la que ella le había hecho.

\- Nunca me he escondido- sentencio firme- y menos de alguien tan insignificante como tú.

\- ¿Quieres la revancha? ¿Tanto te molesto perder contra mí?

\- Quiero darte una lección que no olvides. Que aprendas el lugar que ocupas en este universo.

Se miraron durante largo rato, escudriñando el uno en la mente del otro. Kylo estaba furioso, sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y deseaba saltar sobre ella con su sable láser vibrando en colores rojizos. Pero se contuvo en cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de esa pequeña y menuda chatarrera. Había pena y dolor en ellos, no hallo rastro de la antigua furia y del odio que habían lucido en la base Starkiller. Lo miraba también con curiosidad y con compasión. Se sintió confuso. Ella tomo su sable láser en las manos, pero no lo encendió.

\- Siento decepcionante, no voy a luchar- tiro el sable al suelo produciendo un estridente sonido metálico - ¿no era esto lo que querías? Es tuyo. Luke, tampoco lo necesita.

\- No quiero las migajas de tu mesa- escupió enfurecido sintiendo una oleada de odio creciente en su interior.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto la muchacha clavando sus ojos avellana en la figura oscura.

\- No tengo que darte ninguna explicación.

\- ¿Eso crees? Llevo muchas noches soñando contigo como para que ahora no me des ninguna respuesta.

La mirada que le clavo Kylo fue suficiente para confirmar su presentimiento. Él también había soñado con ella. Se preguntó cómo serían esos sueños y si, al igual que ella, se preguntaría el por qué y si era cierto que entre ellos se había establecido una especie de vínculo.

\- ¿Por qué?...No lo entiendo

\- La primera en preguntar he sido yo, Kylo Ren.

Él se sorprendió al oír ese nombre en labios de Rey. En sus sueños, solía llamarle Ben. Nunca lo hacía por el nombre que le había dado la Primera Orden. Se sintió confundido y algo agitado. Cada vez que la miraba le resultaba extraña y fascinante a la vez.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto odio en tu interior? Es algo que no puedo comprender. Lo siento en mi piel. Demasiada ira contenida, exceso de furia y…- dudo- tienes miedo a no valer nada…

\- ¡Déjame en paz! Sal de mi mente.

\- No he entrado en ella… Lo estás proyectando hacia mi…- trato de respirar- es insoportable- sus piernas comenzaron a temblar- no te comprendo…

\- No quiero que me entiendas.

Se acercó a ella y la cogió por la ropa del pecho. Sus pies se suspendieron en el aire. La cara de la chica se contrajo en una expresión de terror. Se recreó en ello. Así le gustaba, que esa absurda escoria de la chatarra le tuviera terror.

\- ¡Déjame! – Demando la muchacha- No voy a luchar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué es lo que los Jedis hacen?

Parpadeo varias veces antes de zafarse con un movimiento de la mano de su captor. Sintió una oleada muy intensa en la Fuerza que provenía de Kylo Ren. Y ya no pudo moverse. El familiar hormiguero comenzó a ascender por sus piernas repartiéndose en rítmicas ondas por su cuerpo. Era la esencia de Kylo Ren adentrándose en su ser.

\- Volvemos a estar como al principio. Solo que tu esta vez te niegas a luchar. No me agrada matar a alguien que no ofrece resistencia. Resulta tan fácil que es insultante. Pero antes, quiero la ubicación de la nueva base de la resistencia.

Rey se relajó y se concentró tal y como Luke le había enseñado. Abrió su mente y dejo a Kylo profundizar en ella. Le mostraría sus progresos en cuanto al manejo de la Fuerza. Ya no era la niña asustada que conoció una vez y que no sabía lo que hacía. Lo guio a través de sus recuerdos, su vida en Jakku, imágenes de su entrenamiento… Todo sucedía al ritmo que ella le marcaba. Pero un amargo recuerdo se coló en el medio. Y fue algo que Kylo no dejo pasar por alto. Había confiado demasiado en su propia destreza manejando sus poderes, pero el hecho era que ahora; Kylo Ren había tomado el control de su mente. Hurgo en ella hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. El áspero recuerdo de una niña de 14 años siendo acorralada por tres hombres adultos.

 _Atardecía. El sol se iba ocultando lentamente detrás de las dunas dejando tras de sí un rastro de colores bermejos. No había nadie a la vista, a estas horas la mayoría de los habitantes de las colinas de arena estarían cenando con sus familias, al abrigo de un hogar. Todos, excepto ella. Una niña enclenque que sobrevivía en un desvencijado aparato de guerra derribado hacia años y que estaba completamente sola, con la arena, el sol abrasador y sus propios pensamientos como única compañía._

 _Sabían que iba a ser un blanco fácil. La habían estado observando días atrás vender su chatarra en el mercado. Había crecido y se había desarrollado mostrando una frágil belleza como una rosa floreciendo en el desierto. Y estaba sola, nadie velaba por ella, nadie la iba a proteger, nadie iba a responder a un llamado de auxilio. En ese desértico planeta cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo demasiado preocupados por sobrevivir._

 _La encontraron como siempre, a la puerta de su AT AT derruido dando buena cuenta de una escasa ración con la vista en el horizonte. Los tres se frotaron las manos. Había llegado el momento ansiado. Fueron sibilinos por la parte trasera hasta que avanzaron rápidamente para capturar a la niña. Ella intento zafarse del abrazo de uno de los desarrapados y malolientes hombres que la mantenía sujeta por la cintura. Uno de sus compañeros le propino un puñetazo en la cara._

 _\- Tranquila muchachita- sonrió el tercero mostrando una risa sin dientes- solo hemos venido a pasar un buen rato. No hace falta tanto estrés._

 _\- Eso eso- rió otro con malicia- solo venimos a disfrutar._

 _La empujaron al interior echándola al suelo con furia. La niña grito en vano, en un sentimiento de pura desesperación. Comenzaron a rasgar su ropa mientras unas manos ásperas y sucias recorrían con avidez su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡Que tetas más duras! ¡Lo que había aquí debajo!- exclamo con sorpresa el desdentado mientras recorría el contorno de uno de sus pechos con la lengua._

 _Tenía ganas de vomitar. Una oleada de intenso asco la recorrió entera y pataleo con furia para deshacerse de ese repugnante abrazo. Pero fue inútil. Los otros dos la sujetaban por los brazos y las piernas, y eran más corpulentos y con mayor fuerza que la de una niña de catorce años. No tenía salvación, nadie iba a venir a ayudarla porque estaba sola. Su única opción era no oponer mucha resistencia y rezar para que eso terminara pronto. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir. Y sobre todo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Y mucha soledad adherida a su alma._

Kylo Ren observaba la escena de pie con semblante neutro. En su interior sentía asco de la escoria humana que había repartida por la galaxia. Había matado, había traicionado… pero hay límites que un hombre no debe cruzar. Y ese era uno de ellos. Por un instante deseo no haber visto esa escena y comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la situación. Rompió el vínculo y volvió al hanagar con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¡No tenías derecho a ver eso! – exclamo la muchacha avergonzada.

\- Créeme, preferiría no haberlo visto. Lo que no comprendo, Rey… ¿Por qué no usaste la Fuerza?

\- No lo entenderías- desvío la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué soy un monstruo? ¿Eso es lo que crees? En el fondo, no sabemos nada el uno del otro.

\- Sin embargo, aquí estamos.

\- Si, aquí estamos- guardo silencio clavando la vista en los ojos de la mujer- pero no me has respondido ¿Por qué?

\- Me daba miedo lo que podía hacer. Yo….- trago saliva- por aquel entonces pensaba que atraía las desgracias y el sufrimiento. ¡Era una niña! No comprendía nada. Y no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto.

\- Tienes un gran poder, en ti late la Fuerza con intensidad ¿Por qué no la usaste para acabar con ellos?

\- ¡Por qué no soy tu!

Ambos se miraron con recelo sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir a continuación.

\- ¿y por qué tú, teniendo una familia que te quiere, acabaste en el lado oscuro?- pregunto Rey rompiendo el silencio.

\- No es asunto tuyo- respondió el renegado de malas formas.

\- Tu puedes preguntar, pero yo no….interesante.

\- No necesito tu comprensión ni tengo porque darte explicaciones.

\- Cierto, a mí no. Pero a tu madre quizás deberías contarle porque atravesaste a tu padre.

El rostro de Kylo se contrajo en un ictus de rabia y dolor. Arremetió con su sable láser y salto sobre ella dispuesto a descargarlo sobre el cuerpo de la padawan. Rey cerro los ojos sorprendida por la reacción esperando el dolor que anunciase el efecto de la acometida. Pero nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y ante ella estaba la espalda de Luke Skywalker, quien había frenado el sable de Kylo con el filo del suyo.

\- Es suficiente, Ben. Ya has hecho bastantes destrozos para una vida entera.

\- Skywalker, por fin has salido de tu escondite.- imprimió más fuerza a su sable tratando de hacer retroceder al maestro jedi

\- Retiro espiritual. No confundas términos, mi antiguo aprendiz- el maestro equilibro fuerzas.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas en varias fintas. Finalmente se separaron y se retaron con la mirada.

\- ¿Una decepción? ¿Un fracaso para tu escuela de Jedis? ¿Eso es lo que soy?- pregunto con ira su sobrino.

\- Eso es lo que piensas, Ben. Pero lo has interpretado todo mal. Te han hecho ver las cosas de formas que no son.

\- ¡Oh no! Me han mostrado la verdad.

Cargo contra su tío sin tregua. Un movimiento detrás del otro, con furia y con mirada asesina. Rey recogió su sable del suelo y con angustia contemplo la escena. Su maestro comenzó a perder fuerzas. De seguir así, el final podría ser nefasto. No, no iba a permitir que sucediera, nadie iba a perder más la vida delante de sus ojos. Y menos, Luke Skywalker el hombre que la había cuidado como a una hija en los últimos meses y le había brindado sincero cariño.

\- ¡Es suficiente!- grito molesta.

Pero los combatientes no la oyeron y siguieron con su lucha. Respiro profundamente y invocando el poder de la Fuerza se situó entre ambos. Con su poder los paralizó y descargó una ráfaga que los envió por los aires. Después comenzó a jadear con fuerza al sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas. Había gastado mucha energía en parar la lucha de dos hombres más experimentados en el uso de la Fuerza que ella. Una neblina negra se asentó en su entendimiento.

Rey había caído al suelo sin sentido. Luke se acercó a ella rápidamente a comprobar si estaba bien. Su pulso latía con regularidad. Segura mente, su desmayo se debía al agotamiento. Kylo se incorporó lentamente sin perder detalle de las acciones de su antiguo maestro. Sin saber por qué, se sintió aliviado al ver la relajada expresión en la cara de Luke. Ella estaba bien. Agarro su sable láser y se lo colocó en el cinturón.

\- Sera mejor que te la lleves cuanto antes. Esto va a saltar por los aires.

Se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo esas palabras ¿Estaba tratando de ponerlos a salvo? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? Confundido, abandonó el hangar mientras su tío lo llamaba por aquel nombre que se esforzaba por borrar.

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros rewiwews!Es muy agradable leer vuestros comentarios, me dan muchas fuerzas para continuar. Espero que os guste mucho.**


	5. Chapter 4

No había mucho que contar. Sus días habían transcurrido bastante monótonos desde su encuentro con Kylo Ren. Su maestro estaba más taciturno que nunca y su hermana estaba centrada en la inminente guerra que se venía encima.

Habían conseguido escapar de la base por los pelos. Antes de ir al encuentro de Rey, Luke había puesto en sobre aviso a los participantes de la reunión y se había ocupado de la evacuación de los suyos. Supo por él, que el lugar estallo por los aire poco después de montar en la nave. Como les había dicho Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren. Había pensado mucho en el. Pero extrañamente, desde su encuentro en Miare; no había vuelto a soñar con el. ¿Por qué les había dicho que el complejo iba a saltar por los aires? ¿Por qué se había preocupado por ella? Lo que Lluke le había contado sobre los minutos que paso en inconsciencia la habían turbado bastante. Se concentró de nuevo en la labor que le había mandado su maestro en el día de hoy: meditar en su yo interno. Sentada en el suelo de arcilla de la pequeña casa con la espalda apoyada en la pared, intentaba concentrarse infructuosamente. Su mente tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que no conseguía apartar. Supuso que ese era el objetivo de su entrenamiento. Aprender a tener paciencia.

Dos golpes sonoros en la puerta de la casa le despejaron por completo. Se levantó rápidamente y fue a comprobar quien llamaba a su casa. Se encontró con una sonriente Leia.

\- Hola querida- dijo muy amablemente-pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo y despejarte un poco.

\- Vamos que quieres hablar conmigo- espetó Rey arqueando una ceja.

\- Madre mía, Luke me había dicho que eras muy directa… Pero sí. He venido a hablar contigo. Y como tú has sido directa yo también lo voy a ser. Quiero que hablemos de mi hijo.

Rey no dijo nada. Se adentró un momento en la casa y regreso al instante con una chaqueta gris que se colocó sobre los hombros.

\- Está bien. ¿hacia dónde vamos?

\- Vayamos a la playa. Allí no nos va a molestar nadie ¿Cómo le has visto?

\- ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Leia asintió- Creo que más perdido que nunca. Sigue lleno de odio y rencor. Yo diría que esta resentido con toda su existencia.

Leia no dijo nada. Durante unos minutos caminaron en silencio bajo el tenue sol de la tarde. Un par de pájaros graznaron en lo alto del cielo. Rey espero a que la general reanudase la conversación.

\- Sé que para ti es difícil de entender. Pero sigue siendo mi hijo. Lo lleve en mi vientre y lo traje a este mundo. Ese es un vínculo que no se puede explicar. Si algún día tienes un hijo lo entenderás. No una soy una Jedi como mi hermano, pero si soy sensible a la fuerza. El vínculo con tu hijo es diferente al resto del universo. Por eso me sigo preocupando por él, por eso sigo queriendo al que fue mi hijo. Y por eso sé que en algún lugar de eso que se hace llamar Kylo Ren está escondido Ben, esperando a que alguien le ayude a salir.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura… después de lo que he visto, no tendría muchas esperanzas al respecto. Pero eres su madre, lo entenderás mejor que yo.

\- Me equivoque. Nos equivocamos- Leia la miro a los ojos con un deje de tristeza- Todo salió mal. Yo no quería que esto sucediera, pero muchas veces querida niña, haces las cosas con buena intención…pero el final es malo, muy malo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto apremiante la Jedi- Luke me dijo exactamente lo mismo, pero no me dijo nada más. Y la verdad, agradecería que se me contase algo para variar.

\- Por eso estoy aquí. Para Luke todavía sigue siendo muy difícil. Y entre tú y yo, no quiero que se vuelva a marchar. No ahora, cuando más necesito a mi hermano conmigo- la princesa suspiro- menos mal que esta familia siempre ha contado con mujeres fuertes…

\- Leia, siempre hay algo que te he querido preguntar- se sinceró la chiquilla- ¿perdonarías a Kylo Ren la muerte de Han Solo?

\- No lo sé. Es algo que he pensado y que todavía no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Me cuesta asimilarlo. Por esto he decidió apartarlo y enfocarme en otras cosas hasta que sea capaz de ocuparme de ello. Pero sí que creo que Han no murió en vano. Él quería recuperar a Ben…. Creo que su muerte fue como sacrificio, lo que conseguirá que mi hijo vuelva a ser el que era.

Viendo la intensidad con la que brillaban los ojos de la princesa, Rey no tuvo valor para opinar. Dudaba mucho que la muerte de Han hubiera cambiado algo en Kylo Ren. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre que se comportaba como un niño malcriado. Aunque tenía que reconocer que en su último encuentro la había desconcertado…. Los dejo marchar…

\- ¿Qué paso en la infancia de Ben?- pregunto animando a Leia a comenzar la historia.

\- Ben nació en medio de una guerra. No planeaba el quedarme embarazada por aquel entonces. Pero las cosas vienen y hay que aceptarlas. Estábamos luchando contra lo que quedaba del imperio, que más tarde seria la semilla de lo hoy es la Primera Orden. Yo era muy odiada. Sufrí varios intentos de asesinato y Luke rara vez me dejaba sola. Tuve miedo por mi hijo. Tuve miedo de que lo usaran contra mía. Comencé a tener terribles pesadillas en que lo secuestraban, lo maltrataban y acababa por unirse al lado oscuro. Hoy sé que no se puede evitar lo inevitable…

\- Por eso Luke me dijo que Ben no conoció a su verdadera madre hasta los 5 años…

\- Lo hable con ellos. Tanto Han como Luke estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Oculte mi embarazo, muy pocos lo sabían. Y cuando Ben nació se fue con dos de mis mejores aliados. Partieron a un planeta del borde exterior donde lo criaron como fuera hijo propio. Allí estuvo 5 años, lo que se tardó en forma la Nueva República y que la tranquilidad y la paz volviera a nuestras vidas.

\- Y luego lo trajiste de vuelta…

\- ¡Era mi hijo! No había día en que no pensase en él. Quería criar a mi hijo ¿se le puede negar eso a una madre?

\- Suelo soñar con tu hijo, no si mi maestro te ha dicho algo de ello- la princesa asintió- uno de los sueños que tuve fue de su infancia. De cuando volvió con vosotros. Tenía un cuartito pequeño, era de noche y estaba llorando en la cama. Sentía mucho miedo, estaba aterrado. Lo sentí todo. Se sentía abandonado, confundido y…. Enfadado. Luke me dijo que debía abrir más mi entendimiento. Yo me crié sola en un planeta donde solo existe la ley de la supervivencia. Hubiera dado parte de mi vida por estar con mis padres…. Pero cuando sentí su miedo creo que lo comprendí un poco.

\- Él pensaba que sus padres eran dos mecánicos con una pequeña tiendecita en Vanquo. Y llevaba una vida feliz…. Yo quise que fuera así porque pensé que crecer al lado de una niñera no era sano para un niño. Rey, intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude. Hubo algo que lo marco muchísimo. Iba a hacer un año que Ben había vuelto a nuestras vidas. Solíamos estar muy pendientes de el, tanto Han como yo misma; pero aquel día despareció de casa. Fue un descuido, un visto y no visto. Cogió el halcón y se marchó a Vanquo. Aun hoy en día no sé cómo un niño de casi seis años fue capaz de pilotar una nave como el halcón y no matarse en el intento. Supongo que lo lleva en la sangre. El caso es que Ben volvió a su antigua casa, buscando a los que conocía como padres. Y cuando llegó se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada; había un bebe en casa. Tenían otro hijo. Para él fue un muy duro golpe. Sabine, apareció al día siguiente con su hija y con Ben. Desde entonces jamás volvió a nombrar el tema.

\- ¿Qué fue de ellos? De los que criaron Ben.

\- Murieron los tres hace años. No le dije nada a Ben porque de aquella él estaba entrenando con Luke y no quise desviar su atención.

\- ¿Cómo es que empezó el entrenamiento Jedi?- preguntó intrigada.

\- Cuando comenzó su adolescencia sus poderes se descontrolaron un poco. Ni Han ni yo comprendíamos muy bien lo que pasaba con él. Así que decidí enviarlo con Luke y que le diera un camino.

\- Así que esta es la historia de Ben Solo- suspiro- y por lo que se fue Snoke quien lo atrajo al lado oscuro. ¿Qué paso?

\- No se los detalles. Pero si te puedo decir que Snoke llego en una época de su vida muy confusa y se aprovecho de ello. Le hizo ver las cosas de un modo muy distinto a como realmente fueron y se nombró su salvador, aquel que le dijo la verdad absoluta. Encumbró a mi padre, le lleno la cabeza de absurdas ideas sobre una sangre pura y no sé qué más historias. Empezó a verme a mi como indigna por no haber usado mi potencial como Jedi y a su padre como un elemento contaminador del linaje de Darth Vader.

\- Ahora me tienen sentido muchas cosas. Por lo que veo, el líder supremo no perdió ocasión.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigada Leia.

\- Kylo Ren es una persona con la fuerte percepción de que no vale nada. Y ahora que se toda la historia, creo que eso comenzó en su niñez. Quizás creció con la idea de que lo apartasteis de vuestro lado porque no lo queríais lo suficiente o por que no era un hijo digno. No lo sé, todo esto son suposiciones mías.

\- Luke tiene razón, tienes una gran potencial.- guardo silencio durante unos segundos- Solo quiero pedirte una cosa Rey. Si lo que dice Luke es cierto y compartís algún tipo de enlace de la Fuerza, por favor prométeme que lo intentaras. Creo que si alguien puede devolverme a Ben, esa eres tú.

\- Haré lo que pueda- dijo fríamente- tampoco puedo hacer milagros.

\- Con que me digas que lo intentaras es suficiente, Rey. Solo te pido que no lo dejes ir.

\- Está bien- acepto mirándola fijamente a los ojos- lo intentaré.

Sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación, Kylo Ren jugueteaba con las sabanas entre sus dedos mientras mantenía la vista fija en el techo. Se había vuelto a despertar después de soñar con chatarrera de Jakku. Y vagamente sus pensamientos volvieron a ella. Desde su último encuentro en Miare, no era algo que le costaba mucho. Se sorprendía demasiadas veces en el día pensando en ella. Guardaba un sentimiento extraño para con ella y había algo que lo inquietaba demasiado. Tenía la sensación de que su rostro le recodaba a algo o a alguien, que su forma de expresarse y algunos de sus gestos ya los había visto en otro lugar. Y eso le incomodaba terriblemente. Su maestro se había percatado de que algo le inquietaba y había estado muy acertado al nombrarle a la chica como causa de ello. Pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto ni le había dado ninguna directriz a seguir para solucionar ese pequeño problema; lo cual, en cierto modo le preocupaba. ¿Qué estaría tramando Snoke? ¿Acaso querría hacerse con Rey?

Rey. Ese nombre tan extraño para una mujer de Jakku. Se colocó de un costado y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero su mente voló hasta los recuerdos que había visto en la mente de la muchacha. Aquel día donde la humillaron. Y se sintió irritado y asqueado. Si hubiera estado ahí, habría hecho trizas a esas tres alimañas. Una niña no debía pasar por eso. Pero…. ¿por qué no guardaba rencor en su alma? ¿Cómo seguía manteniendo la sonrisa y la esperanza pese a todo? ¿Y por qué todo eso le importaba y le afectaba? Se levantó dando un manotazo a las sabanas y se puso un abrigo negro por encima. Ya que estaba visto que no iba a volver a dormir, decidió ocupar su mente en adelantar el trabajo pendiente.

 **Muchas gracias por leer mis desvarios. Espero que os guste. Agradezco cualquier comentario o sugerencia :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Pelo negro revuelto, piel blanca y rostro sorprendido. Allí estaba Kylo Ren, en sus sueños otra vez. La miraba sin decir nada en medio del bosque nevado donde una vez había luchado con sus sables.

\- ¿No vas a perseguirme con tu sable como haces siempre?- pregunto Rey al ver que seguía mirándola sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué yo que…?- sus rostro se relajó como si hubiera comprendido algo- así que eso hago en tus sueños… Interesante.

\- Esto está siendo un poco raro…- murmuro Rey. Busco a tientas su sable entre sus vestiduras sin hallarlo- No puede ser.

\- No busques tu sable de luz, aquí estamos desarmados.

La muchacha lo miro de hito en hito sin comprender lo que su interlocutor le estaba contando. Kylo sonrió comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que sucedía en la mente de la padawan.

\- Tu maestro no te hablo de ello ¿verdad? Por tu cara creo no. Así son los Skywalkers, Rey. Siempre rodeados de misterios y secretos. ¿sabes lo que esun lazo de la Fuerza?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Pues pregúntaselo a Luke. Pero si puedo decirte una cosa, aquí estamos tu y yo. No estas soñando simplemente, estas teniendo un encuentro conmigo en alguna parte de nuestras consciencias.

\- Pero yo no quiero esto. ¿Por qué?- protesto Rey.

\- Quiero esto tanto como tú. De todos los seres de esta maldita galaxias tuvo que ser contigo. Una simple y mugrienta chatarrera.- suspiro- un poco indigno de mí.

\- Estoy aquí ¿sabes?. Perdone usted, señor príncipe de la Galaxia. Pero a esta chatarrera le apetece bien poco estar mirando la cara de un psicópata y trastornado animal de la Primera Orden.

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- bramo el joven con un ictus de ira en el rostro.

\- El que empezó con descalificaciones has sido tú, no yo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

\- Que más quisiera.

Rey lo miro a los ojos, desafiante. Se sentía confundida y agitada en un mundo desconocido del que no podía escapar. Recordó las palabras de Leia y en su mente resonó con fuerza la promesa que le había hecho. Debía calmarse y no entrar en su juego. Él estaba furioso, perdido y despechado con su propia existencia. No podía caer en ese entramado endemoniado donde se perdía la existencia de Ben Solo. Se dejó caer al suelo y apoyo la espalda en la pared del árbol más cercano. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de serenar su espíritu con la ayuda de la fuerza.

\- No te pega el meditar- dijo la voz de Kylo más cerca de lo que la recordaba.

Rey abrió los ojos y ladeó la mirada para encontrarse con la ancha espalda de Kylo. Se había sentado del otro lado del árbol, situándose de espaldas a ella. Solo separados por el tronco de un árbol.

\- ¿Por qué les odias?- pregunto Rey.

\- Por qué siempre tienen algo que ocultar.

\- Tu madre me lo contó. Quizás no fue una buena manera de hacer las cosas, pero su intención era buena.

\- A veces, el tener buena intención no lo es todo.

\- Sigo sin entender tu odio hacia ellos.

\- Y yo no entiendo por qué no hay odio en tu interior.

\- No lo sé- la joven echo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola por completo en el tronco alzando la vista al cielo- no merece la pena vivir con odio. No te voy a mentir, he odiado, he maldecido, he deseado ver morir… Pero eso no me gusta. Sencillamente, no me siento yo siendo así.

\- Pero lo que has vivido- replico el- con tu poder… Podías haber arrasado con todos ellos.

\- ¿Y? Sí, me hicieron mucho daño. Si, quise morir. Si, sentí rencor. Pero el haberlos matado no habría borrado lo que me hicieron.

\- ¡Se lo hubieras echo pagar! ¡hubieran recibido un castigo!

\- Creo que no quiero ser ese tipo de persona. Creo que todos tenemos opción ante las cosas que pasan y a elegir el camino que queremos seguir. Yo prefiero encontrar otros modos. Lo que tú te preguntas Kylo, es por porque yo no abrace la oscuridad cuando nuestra infancia no ha sido la más feliz de este universo. Luke cree que es porque tenemos una relación antítesis, algo así como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Cuando tú abrazaste oscuridad yo me quede en el lado de la luz.

\- No creo que eso sea así. ¿Fui yo quien te condenó a seguir un camino? Luke está equivocado.

\- Si tienes una explicación mejor soy toda oídos.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Rey trato de cambiar de postura para sentirse más cómoda, pues una pierna se le estaba empezando a dormir. Apoyo la mano abierta en el suelo para facilitar la acción, pero sintió que algo tocaba sus dedos. Dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo para encontrar con que su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de Kylo Ren. No la apartó, no supo por qué; pero no lo hizo. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del integrante de la Primera Orden. Se miraron fijamente, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos el uno del otro. Había calidez en ellos. Y dolor, mucho dolor. Fue el quien interrumpió el contacto alejándose y volviendo a adoptar una postura distante. Entrecruzo las piernas y le volvió la espalda.

\- No puedo decirte nada.

\- Pues dime una cosa, Kylo Ren ¿Te sientes satisfecho con el camino que has tomado?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Kylo molesto.

\- Creo que una muy normal dadas las circunstancias. A mí me gusta la vida que llevo. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz con lo que haces, Kylo Ren?

No hubo respuesta. Sólo el viento entre los árboles describiendo desordenadas melodías arcanas. Rey espero la respuesta con paciencia, notando la creciente crispación a sus espaldas. La pregunta le había incomodado bastante.

\- No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta. Y menos a ti- respondió de malas maneras Kylo.

\- Ya lo has hecho. Me has respondido.- sonrió ella.

\- Tu prepotencia es insoportable.

\- Tu falta de sinceridad hacia ti mismo es tu perdición.

\- ¡Cállate!

Rey se incorporó y rodeo el árbol hasta situarse enfrente de la mirada penetrante de Kylo Ren.

\- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿te gusta lo que haces? ¿eres feliz con todo eso? ¿o es que acaso te has limitado a seguir las órdenes de Snoke sin ni siquiera pensar en ello?

No respondió. Se limitó a mirarla en silencio mientras en su interior se arremolinaban distintas emociones contradictorias. ¿Era esa la vida que quería llevar? Nunca lo había pensado, nunca se lo había preguntado. ¿Por qué ahora esa muchacha conseguía que se lo plantease?

\- ¿Esta es la vida que has querido llevar? ¿Soñabas con convertirte en Kylo Ren y enterrar a Ben Solo?

Sus pensamientos rápidamente volaron a su temprana juventud, cuando entrenaba para convertirse en un caballero Jedi. Soñaba con traer paz a la Galaxia, con ser un héroe. Con proteger a todos los que quería. A su familia y a sus amigos. ¿A dónde se había ido aquel muchacho? Luego… Llego el miedo. Comenzó a creer que nunca lo lograría, comenzó a ponerse metas demasiado altas que nunca era capaz de alcanzar. Y surgió la frustración en su corazón. Nunca llegaría a ser nadie del que sentirse orgulloso. Temía ser una vergüenza para aquellos que depositaban su fe en él. Y en ese momento, comprendió que solo sería capaz de sacar su potencial si abrazaba el lado oscuro. Eso fue lo que Snoke le mostró. Pero, ¿realmente era lo que había querido? ¿O se había dejado ir?

\- Estoy donde tengo que estar. Y cumpliré mi destino. Nadie va a impedirlo.

\- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero piensa una cosa, ¿Qué sentirás cuando alcances tu destino como dices? Quieres ser como tu abuelo, Darth Vader… Pero te recuerdo que en sus últimos momentos de vida escogió el arrepentimiento y salvó a su hijo.

La miro lleno de furia. Rey sintió que algo tiraba de ella y supo que la estancia en ese lugar tocaba a si fin. Pronto se despertaría y ese encuentro en el mundo de la inconsciencia se iría, evaporándose y quedando grabado en la memoria de ambos.

\- Piensa en ello Kylo Ren- le dijo antes de irse- sabes que en tu corazón las cosas no son como las dices. Lo siento en mí. No te engañes. Creo….que nos volveremos a ver.

Kylo asintió mirándola a los ojos mientras la figura de la joven se desvanecía poco a poco, dejándolo en soledad. Comenzó a nevar y varios copos se quedaron prendados en su cabello azabache. Tendría que esperar hasta que su cuerpo se despertase. Con la única compañía de sus pensamientos y muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

Rey abrió los ojos sintiendo el calor del sol en su piel. Había amanecido hacia un par de horas. Salto de la cama y se puso las zapatillas. Después, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la cocina. Luke no estaba allí. Miró en la sala, pero tampoco había rastro de el. Entonces, se abrió la puerta de la entrada y lo vio entrar con varios paquetes en los brazos.

\- Hasta que te levantas- sonrió de buen humor- hoy te has fusionado con la cama.

\- Luke ¿Qué es un lazo de la Fuerza?- pregunto a bocajarro.

Su maestro la miro borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Cerró la puerta de golpe y avanzó hasta la sala seguido por Rey.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dijo finalmente.

\- Ayer lo menciono Leía cuando hable con ella. Y…- agito la cabeza nerviosa- Kylo Ren me dijo que te lo preguntase.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Ha estado aquí?- soltó los paquetes encima de la mesa de la sala.

\- No, no. Ha sido en mi sueño….no sé si llamarlo sueño. Luego te lo explico. Dime qué es, por favor.

\- Es una conexión especial entre dos personas sensibles a la Fuerza. Solía darse entre maestro y aprendiz cuando llegaban al entendimiento mutuo. Y es algo que se da con el tiempo. Sí que es cierto que, a veces; bajo situaciones anómalas se pueden formar lazos de la fuerza…. Pero no puede ser lo vuestro. Ben y tú apenas os conocéis….No tiene sentido alguno.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por qué compartiríais muchas cosas. Dolor, poderes, sentimientos, sueños…. Seríais como el reflejo el uno del otro, lo que a ti te pase lo va a sentir el….Es una conexión que se tarda mucho en conseguir….Ben está equivocado.

\- Eso mismo dijo él de tí.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en el rostro del Maestro Jedi.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian. Dejemos eso por hora, cuéntame tu encuentro con Ben. Bueno….Kylo Ren que ahora se llama así.

 **¡Muchísimas** **gracias por los rewiews, me encanta leerlos!. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dediquen un par de palabras para decirme que tal está yendo esta historia. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
